lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krusty the Clown
Krusty the Clown is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71227 Fun Pack for The Simpsons franchise. Background Born as Herschel Shmoikel Pinchas Yerucham Krustofsky, Krusty is a hard-living entertainment veteran who has been down and out several times (always being rescued by the Simpson children) and remains addicted to cigarettes and alcohol (and, in two episodes, Percodan). He seems to suffer from bipolar disorder and in a Soupy Sales parody, asked children to send him spare lithium from their parents medicine cabinets after the nuclear channel 6 cut off its prescription drug plan. He says that his tolerance levels are so high from years of excess he has to smoke ground-up "moon rocks" to get normal. Krusty – minus his trademark clown-hair, pale "facepaint" and red nose – bears an uncanny physical resemblance to Homer Simpson. However, there also differences such as his cow-skull birthmark, his superfluous third nipple, and his small feet. Krusty, like Homer, has apparently faced heart problems in the past as he currently has a pacemaker. The pacemaker has since permanently made his face white. He also seems to be disturbed at even the mere mention of someone having an affair, as when Homer tells Krusty the Clown that Apu was cheating on Manjula (due to his thinking he'd joke about it), he reacted quite opposite of what Homer expected by saying in a remorseful tone that it was sad, and feeling sorry for all of their kids. Krusty lives in his mansion in the upscale residential area of "Springfield Heights", which is also resided by mob don "Fat" Tony D'Amico and actor Troy McClure, though at one time lived in the suburbs at 534 Center Street. Still Krusty is involved in some business. Dimensions Crisis He was seen amongst the chaos in Springfield Invasion as he was carrying a briefcase full of money while trying to escape from Micro Managers. World The Simpsons: Springfield (Krusty's Mansion) Abilities * Hazard Cleaner * Water Spray (Fill 'Spray Fill Switches') * Growth Quotes Trivia * Krusty is voiced by Dan Castalaneta, who also voices Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Hans Moleman, Groundskeeper Willie and Mayor Quimby. * Krusty, Aquaman and Slimer are the only characters that have the Hazard Cleaner Ability * Archive Audio is used when Krusty the Clown is talking. * One of his Idle Animations is to eat a Krusty Burger and then spit it out referencing the show and Movie, where he finds the quality of Krusty Burgers to be very disgusting, so much that "I don't mind the taste" is a seal of approval. * Batman mistakes Krusty as the Joker. * Krusty is the first Jewish character in the game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Good Guys Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Growth Abillity Category:Wave 2 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Mascots Category:Hire a Hero